(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure of a connection seat and an improved structure of a suspension seat of a connection seat for a suspension round saw. The connection seat formed as one unit will not produce error when the left-right angle of the sawing blade is adjusted and/or when the sawing blade moves up and down. The middle position of the suspension seat is provided with a plurality of securing sections so as the weight of the connection seat is distributed equally to the plurality of securing sections.
(b) Description of the Art
FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 show conventional round saw. As shown in the FIGS., the first, the second, and the third connection seats 11, 12, and 13 are mounted within the interior of the round saw 10. The user cannot fasten the individual connection scat without unloading the connection seat. In view of the above, the connection seat of the conventional round saw 10 is unfit for practical purposes. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a connection seat and an improved structure of a suspension seat for a suspension round saw.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a connection seat and a suspension seat for the connection seat for the round saw, wherein the connection seat is formed as one unit having a rectangular shape, the lower section of one side is provided with arch-shaped threads which can be engaged with that of a screw rod, the longer side of the box body is provided with circular arch-shaped sliding slot which can be engaged with the sliding rail of the suspension seat at the two sides at the top end of the box body of the round saw and move altogether, an individual hole is provided at the longer side of the connection and are corresponding to each other and are provided for the pivotal insertion of a shaft having pre-mounted with an elevation seat, and the elevation seat is located within the interior of the connection seat, and the up down elevation seat is connected to the motor securing seat and the motor is secured at the motor securing seat, the elevation seat is mounted with a sawing blade securing seat which can mount with a swing blade, and a threaded block for engagement with the screw rod, thereby by means of clockwise rotation and reverse rotation, the sawing blade is elevated and/or lowered and the control of the arch-shaped thread at the lower section of one side of the connection seat will cause the sawing blade to swing left or right, the two ends of the suspension seat are provided individually a securing seat, and the outer side at the center section is provided with a plurality of securing sections at the top end of the box body.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.